A Writer's Dilemma
by Kinkycurls
Summary: Realizing that it's only a few days until her deadline, some of the Akatsuki try to help Aki complete her romance novel since she really wants to win first prize. The plan is to act out scenarios she can put into her stories, but as with all stories, sneaky twists'll pop up along the way! Help decide who the lead character ends up with! Multi-pairing, possibility of yaoi #4


**Story number: #4 in the series**

**Pairings: Multi-pairing; mainly Akatsuki/OC**

**Rating: M**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"I can't come up with anything!"<p>

Aki banged her head repeatedly against the dinning table. There she was, with her laptop on the table, desperately trying to come up with a good plot for her new story. She had entered a writing competition, but totally forgot about it until five days before the deadline. While she usually wasn't keen on winning, the grand prize for first place happened to be a quartz crystal pendant. When Aki saw it, she immediately fell in love with it.

_Oh come on! Think of something!_

Some of the others at home were in the connecting living room. They've been observing her cracking her brains for the past day, but it seems that she was making no progress.

"What's gotten your panties twisted it in a bunch, kid?" Kisame asked.

"I've hit writer's block and I can't seem to get any new ideas!" Aki whined. She really wanted the pendant.

"Well maybe we could help, un. What's it about?"

"Well, what I've got so far is that the main character is a woman and she's being force into an arranged marriage. I guess she'll have a few suitors to pick from, but she probably doesn't wanna marry any of them." Aki replied.

"Isn't that cliched?" Itachi commented.

"I really don't have a better idea so help me why don't you?" Aki snapped.

Itachi stared back at her indifferently, not the least bit affected by her outburst. The four of them were the only ones home at the moment.

"I might have subplots bubbling in my mind, but I don't know how to pen them down into actual words," she admitted with a frown.

"I have an idea. Why not you describe the scene for us and we'll reenact it, yeah. We'll see how it goes from there, un." Deidara suggested.

Aki perked up at the suggestion. "Oh my, you're a genius Dei!"

He smirked. "Of course I am, yeah."

* * *

><p>Apparently word of Deidara's ingenious plan had spread, but not everyone was willing to help out with her fantasy romance story. The only ones who wanted any part of this was Deidara, Tobi and Itachi.<p>

"Itachi too, un?" Deidara snorted.

"Believe it or not, I enjoy reading romance novels." Itachi explained.

"So all we have to do is try to woo Coco right?" Tobi asked.

"Yeah, and I'll use whatever happens in my story in hopes of getting that pendant!"

She decided to assign them their characters in her story based on their own personalities.

Itachi played a cool and conservative business man who was really busy all the time. Deidara played an extroverted young man whom went to the same college as the lead character. Tobi was going to be a simple restaurant owner with a kind heart. Safe to say, she wasn't worried about them failing to be in character.

"Who wants to go first?" Aki questioned.

"I'll go."

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to go through all the trouble." Aki commented.<p>

"Nonsense; only the best for you." Itachi replied in between eating.

He had set up a candle-lit dinner in the garden and cooked the meal for them both. Moonlight reflected off the silverware and the stars shone bright this breezy night. Aki noted that Itachi had cooked her favorite cuisine - Italian. As the wind brushed against her skin, she noted how elegant Itachi's hair looked being blown in the wind.

He must've noticed her staring because his eyes met hers. Instantly, her breath was caught in her throat and her heartbeat accelerated.

"You're food will get cold soon."

His voice was soft and alluring, almost teasing even, as if he knew of the effect he had on her.

"Y-yeah." She stuttered, as she clumsily picked her fork back up and continued eating.

_Why he picked me I'll never know_, she thought.

When they were done eating, Aki helped clean up by washing the dishes. It was the least she could do since he had put in effort setting up dinner.

"Are you satisfied with dinner?" He asked while leaning against the door-frame.

"Yes, it was delicious. Thank you so much for dinner."

She heard a sigh, before the quiet footsteps that approached her. She turned to face him as he reached a hand out to gently cup her face.

"Why are you so tense in my presence?" He spoke as he slowly inched his way closer to her, eliminating the gap. As if on instinct, she leaned towards him as well.

He kissed her gently, molding his lips against her soft and delicate ones. After a few seconds, he pulled away. Aki's face was pink in hue; she didn't expect that to happen. She had easily let herself get caught up in the moment.

"I think you could just end the date from there to give it suspense." Itachi suggested.

Aki immediately got a grip on herself and snapped out of her thoughts. She merely nodded, still not in the right state of mind to form words.

_Note-to-self: Uchihas are deadly romantically sexy._

* * *

><p><strong>New story with a more of romantic than smutty plot! <strong>

**Do leave suggestions for how the others can try to woo her (for the story of course)! **

**Don't worry, some of the other Akatsuki characters will join in later.**

**You can decide who should join in and who the lead character ends up with. Just leave a review! **


End file.
